


Bad Luck

by Tjaden69



Series: OC Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Gay Male Character, Growing Up, HIV/AIDS, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Protective Siblings, Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjaden69/pseuds/Tjaden69
Summary: Tjaden's life seems to be nothing than a series of bad things. How does he cope with it? Not very well.





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Tjaden's name is pronounced like you would Jayden, his name is from All Quiet on the Western Front :)

Tjaden paces around his room, his heart beating harshly in his chest, feeling like he is about to have a panic attack. Tjaden is waiting for his father, Vlad, to come home. After some serious thinking and realization that he is in love with his best friend, Kami, he knows he has to tell his father that he's gay. And he is terrified. Throughout Tjaden's 17 years of life he has seen his father berate and abuse him and his siblings, yet he feels the need to tell him this. He wants to be completely honest with his father, despite the fact that he can already feel the bruises on his face... Vlad's truck pulls up and he freezes. Maybe he shouldn't say anything...all he can think about is how his oldest brother was found out for being gay and Vlad beat him to a pulp that night...he still remembers watching Gilbert's body falling to the floor after Vlad hit him over the head with one of his many whiskey bottles, and Gilbert's boyfriends, Gil is polyamorous, yelling profanities at his father before the two boys were forced out of the house. Tjaden was probably ten at this time when he watched his father pour what was left of his whiskey out on part of gilbert's face and light it on fire. Tjaden was the one who had to call the for an ambulance and he was the one who had to get the fire out...he was also the one that got beat afterwards because he knew he wasn't to call for help no matter what. It was an unspoken rule in their house, at least for the boys....Tjaden's twin sister was oblivious to everything going on. When Natya was in the house nothing happened...he hates that she goes to a boarding school two states away. 

Tjadne takes in a deep breath and watches his father walk in the house...he's bought more whiskey and vodka, of course...maybe he shouldn't say anything...or maybe he should talk to Gil? Yeah that sounds like a better plan. Tjaden hops out of his window, glad that he lives just on the first floor instead of in the attack, it was repaired to make it livable, like his younger brother Ally. Tjaden manages to not fall on his ass like he usually does when he jumps out and goes to his car, driving off towords Gilbert's apartment. Gilbert moved in with his boyfriends the second he turned eighteen, he's now twenty-five. Tjaden parks in one of the spaces and takes a deep breath. He runs his hands through his long blonde hair and sighs, pulling it over his shoulders and letting it lay over his chest. Tjaden loves his long hair and has been told on several occasions its one of his best physical qualities, third only to his ice blue eyes and his muscles. He sighs, he doesn't know why he's so dead set on telling someone...maybe its because he would usually talk about his problems with Kami but...how does he say 'i know i'm gay because i love you' wiht out well...telling him that he loves him? He shakes his head and gets out of the car

Tjaden goes up and knocks on Gilbert's door, he's met with the big bear of a man that is one of Gilbert's boyfriends, Vincent is his name. Vincent is probably close to seven feet tall, he has short jet-black hair and deep brown eyes, he is slightly tan, mostly because he works out side, being a construction worker and all. But despite his ever-present death glare, Vincent is one of the nicest guys Tjaden has ever met. "Oh, Tjaden, come on" Vincent moves aside and lets him in. Tjaden hasn't been over to Gil's in a while, but it always looks the same, everything is overly neat and clean he knows this is Gil's doing, both him and Tjaden developed some form of OCD from their father's beatings if they didn't keep the house spotless. "Gilbert is in the kitchen with Ash, they're cooking dinner" Vincent lets him know, and Tjaden nods, walking into the kitchen. 

Tjaden is met with the sight of all six feet of his brother sprawled out on his back on the floor while all 5 foot 4 inches of Ash tries to get around him to actually cook. Tjaden can see how Gilbert still covers the scar on his face with his hair. It has healed a lot over the past seven years and isn't nearly as bad as it used to be. It used to be a sore subject with him too, but every once in a while he'll joke about it and embraces it during Halloween, having gone as prince zuko from Avatar: The Last Air Bender for five years, and the best two as Todoroki from My Hero Academia, that one being a good costume since the burn gave him heterochromic eyes, his natural color being brown, and after the burn one of his eyes is now just as ice blue as Tjaden's. Gilbert definitely takes over their mother's appearence, hell he's the only kid that looks like her and not Vlad. Their mother had dark black hair and the same beautfiful brown eyes as Gilbert's. She had a natural tan to her, being part Italian, and she was probably the happiest person up until the day she died. Tjaden can pinpoint the day his life got terrible, with it being the car crash that killed his mother. Tjaden was in the car, he was probaby around five at the time, and sitting in the back seat when a tractor trailer t-boned their car, hitting his mother's side dead on. Tjaden was left remarkably unscathed, while is mother was killed instantly. Tjaden has wisehd on several occasions that he was the one who died that day...but he knows there was nothing he could've done, but at least if he took his mother's place, then his father wouldn't have started drinking and wouldn't be as abusive, if at all, to him and his siblings. 

"Hey Gil, everything okay?" Tjaden asks and watches as Gilbert jolts up, obviously having not expected his brother to show up out of nowhere. He knows his brother was probably in the middle of one of his existential episodes, he tends to lay on the floor in everyones way when he has one. He's done it since Tjaden could remember. He watches as Ash help's Gilbert up. Ash is a sweet guy, though he can get really angry really easily, Tjaden acredits that to the fact that he's probably the only serious one in their relationship, while the other two tend to goof off, and he has to be the adult. Ash has died fire truck red hair, and green eyes, Gilbert says its so he can have more attention since he's so short. 

"Oh yeah sorry lil' dude' Gilbert has a big smile on his face as he walks over to Tjaden and hugs him quickly before he pulls away to look at him. "You've finally gotten taller than me"Gilbert tells Tjaden, holding his hand up to Tjaden's forhead. 

"Oh yeah I guess" Tjaden nods "i uh, listen i just needed to talk to you about some stuff, I was gunna talk to...Vlad but uh I think that was just a stupid thought on my part and well I feel like I need to tell soeome about it or else I'm going to explode, and i also need advice" Tjaden rambles slightly. All Gilbert does is nod and lead Tjaden off to the three's bedroom, where he sits on the bed and pats next to him for Tjaden to sit down. 

"So whats up?" Gilbert asks, resting his hands behind him and leaning back, looking at Tjaden to show he's listening.

"Well, you know my friend Kami?" Tjaden has been friends with Kami for what feels like his entire life. The two met in kindergarden and have been inseparable since. Kami is perfect for Tjaden, if it wasn't for him, he'd probably be a socialy awkard creep his entire life, not that he isn't already. But Kami helps him get out of his shell, he shows him that it’s okay to be who he is, and just let loose and have fun. "Well uh...i think i'm in love with him"Tjaden watches as Gilbert smiels softly 

"Its about time you said something. I could always see the way you look at him. Your eyes lit up everytime you heard his name or you spoke about him or if he came over. I was gunna go crazy if you ended being like some sort of bromance honestly. "Gilbert chuckles "But i'm gald you feel comfortable enough to tell me these thigns"Gil says honestly "I mean, trust me I know its hard, especialy in our family to realize you're gay, even if most of our siblings are, i think the only ones who arn't are Hayden and Natya. " Hayden is the brother that was born between Gilbert and Tjadne and Natya. Tjaden has a lot of siblings, first born was Gilbert, then Hayden, Then Tjaden and Natya together, then there is Max, and Finally Ally. Though Tjaden knows there would've been more. 

"It really feels nice to say it out loud...I realized it a few months ago when I stayed over at his house...we had to share a bed a-and well, when he fell asleep i couldn't help but realize just how..attractive he was and how I never wanted to leave his side" Tjaden admits, his face burning red from pure embarassment of sharing this.

"Do you plan on telling him?"

"...Thats what I need help with...i don't know if I should. I mean i have no idea what I'd even say, i mean he's been my best firend for my entire life...i don't want to throw it away, what if he doesn't want anything to do with me? what if, somehow, we start dating and dad finds out? I-I mean i feel like I shouldn't even be considering this while i'm still living n that house...but i just, I want to be with him, but I don't even know if he's gay or bi or what. I'm just freaking out." Tjaden rests his face in his hands. 

"I know its hard Tjaden, but, honestly...if you really do feel like you love him, then maybe you should tell him. You'll never know how he feels until you ask, and even if he does reject you, it might make your friendship a little awkward at first, but I honestly think that you two can continue to befriends." Gilbert rubs his brother's back. He is worried for him though. He understands what it is like to worry about this stuff. Gilbert started being best firends wtih Vincent and Ash. Gilbert got really drunk one night while they were partying and ended up telling the two his feelings, luckily for him the two felt the same way and since then have been dating. But he knows that isn't how it always works out. Especially since they live in the American South. There are too many overly religous people in this town, and Gilbert knows that Kami's parents are super catholic, so he is worried that it might cause a problem there. "If anything,...you can always test the waters by asking him how he feels about Gay people." Gilbert suggests. He doesn't want to see his little brother rejected. 

"You're right...I can try that..we've never really talked about stuff like that before, i've always been hesitant to ask...i've seen how his parents react...I mean, you know Vlad told the entire congregation about you and your so-called 'sinful' life." Tjaden uses air quotes around the words sinful. Tjaden from a young age called bull shit on their catholic religion, he couldn't understand how a supposedly merciful god could take his mother away, and let their father beat them like this...it just didn't seem real to him, and even if God was real, which he doesn't think so, then he is a HUGE Asshole. "they were right with him telling everyone how terrible you are despite the fact that they had never met you…I honestly think they just blamed you because you’re like the one gay person they know.” Tjaden tells him “but…I don’t know, I’m worried that he’ll turn on me…or that he’ll hate me you know?”

“That is completely understandable Tjade, but like I said, just ask him how he feels, if he asks why…tell him you were just curious, that you heard his parents talking about gay people or something and were just wondering how he felt.” Gilbert offers his advice.

“Right” Tjaden lays back on the bed “How stupid and I that I seriously almost came out to dad? I think I have some sort of death wish” He jokes about thist but there have been times when he purposefully got on his father’s bad side just to see how far he would go…last tiem he tested him, he ended up getting stabbed with a broken liquor bottle…it was a very stupid move on his part, he still has the scar to show just how stupid he was. 

Tjaden sits back up “I honestly don’t know what I’d do with out you Gil. Thank you for always being here for me” Tjaden tells him with a gentle smile. He realy means it, he can’t count the amount of times Gilbert took the beatings for him, or how many time he would help him through something. He really is lucky to have a big brother like him. 

“Thanks kid…that means a lot” Gilbert ruffles his hair.  
____

Tjaden walks up to Kami’s house, having drove over after talking to Gilbert. He decided he’d get the feel for the situation before telling him. He knocks on the door and after a couple seconds he is gretted by a short blonde woman with stern green eyes. “Hi Mrs. Benjamin, is Kami here?” He asks. Harold and Connie Benjamin adopted Kami when he was a baby, they flew over to Japan just to get him, and they’re honestly very good parents, they do everything for their son to make him happy and honestly he does believe that if Kami is gay, then they’d try their hardest to accept him, even if it was hard and probably pretty bad at first, they don’t seem like the type of people to really hate. Though that opinion did get contradicted when the yreacted that way to Gilbert…but he knows they only ever got Vlad’s side of the story. 

“He is, go on up to his room he should be finishing up his homework.” Connie smiles sweetly and lets Tjaden in side. “I havn’t seen you at church lately Tjaden, is everything okay?” She asks, this is something that he’s always disliked about these two, always pushing ihim to go to church, but he’s not one to be rude. 

“Oh…just been dealing with some personal stuff lately” Tjaden tells her. 

“well I’m sure if you pray on it, you’ll get the help you need. Oh, and I’m going out to the grocery store and Harold is still at work. You boys be good.” Connie tells him with a smile as she walks out the door. 

“of course,” Tjaden walks upstairs and opens the door to Kami’s room, he sees his light brown hair swaying as Kami headbangs to what ever song he is currently listening to on his air pods, Tjaden assumes that’s how he’s listening to the music since he can’t see any head phones but he can hear the muffled sound of Ronnie James Dio. “Dork” Tjaden takes a piece of receipt paper out of his pocket and wads it up, tossing it at him before closing the door. 

Kami’s head turns to see Tjaden and laughs “where you talking? I don’t speak broke” Kami jokes with him and takes out the air pods. 

“Oh wow you’re such a jerk” Tjaden rolls his eyes jokingly and goes and lays on Kami’s bed, reaching over and grabbing some manga that is on his bed side table “So, your homework done?” he asks “your mom said that’s what you were working on.”

“Nah, I finished that in class, that’s just what I tell her I’m doing. I’m just writing.” Kami always wanted to be a writer, and from the stuff he’s allowed Tjaden to read, its always been good, definitely on the darker side though. 

“Nice” Tjaden flips through the manga for a few minutes, his face red when he actually pays attention to what is in front of him and realizing its actually a hentai manga. He quickly puts it away. “hey uh, last time I went to church, they did a sermin on uh, well gay people. You know how they do every once In a while…” Tjaden hesitates “But anyways I bring it up because I don’t think you’ve ever told me how you feel about gay people, I mean even when I was telling you what happened with Gil, you never really reacted.” 

Tjaden watches Kami tense up as he asks, and he feels his heart sink, he isn’t sure what is coming next. “Honestly I have no idea what to think. I mean, Gils a nice guy and all, but he isn’t exactly the penical of what a good person should be.” Kami says “so I mean, I don’t know.” Kami taps at the keys on his computer.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asks

“I’m just saying that it makes sense that Gil is gay, I mean, he’s been arrested several times, and he was always kind of a huge asshole.” Kami says “and kind of dumb too, it makes sense that he’s just a slutty fag” Kami says nonchalantly 

“He was arrested because he fought people who were calling his boyfriends and himself that kind of stuff and threatening their lifes” Tjadne sits up, he diefnetly wasn’t expecting this.

“Come on Tjaden you’re a smart guy I expect you to realize that your brother’s life decisions are just wrong, and honestly quite disgusting.” Kami says 

“well maybe it isn’t just his life decisions” Tjaden snaos “and it isn’t a decision, trust me.” Tjaden glares at Kami, this is the first time they’ve ever fought and, he is fuming.

Kami turns to look at him, his eyes holding a look of disgust that he has never seen in them before. “Don’t tell me you’re a fag too.” His nose is wrinkled up in disgust.

“So what if I am?” Tjaden glares. “I thought you were gunna be okay with it since you’re my best friend and all.” The look of anger, disgust and all around contempt for Tjaden that Kami is showing sends a terrified shiver down his spine. And when Kami gets up and walks over to Tjaden he doesn’t know what to do, Kami is very strong, he’s been on the wrestling team at their high school since freshman year and is the best wrestler there. He knows Kami could easily beat him to a pulp.

“Do you really think that I would be okay with having such a disgusting freak like you as a friend?” He growls, shoving Tjaden and watching as his head hits the wall, and forces him to lay flat on the bed, going over and crawling on top of him “You’re disgusting, I bet you’ve masturbated to me before havn’t you?” He growls 

“no!” Tjaden barely manages to get out, and it’s the truth, honestly Tjaden never can masturbate, anytime he’s tried his father always end up bursting in the room and beating him for being disgusting. “I swear!” He wants to tell hi he's never thought about him like that, but that would be a lie, he has..or rather now doesn’t, have romantic feelings for him. 

“I hate people like you. You’re all disgusting perverts” He growls and starts undoing Tjaden’s pants “I’m just gunna give you what you wanted.” He says, and forces his pants down, Tjaden treis to kick him off, but Kami forces him to stop. He grabs Tjaden’s cock and starts pumping it, watching and laughing as Tjaden cries for him to stop, reaching over and digging his nails into Kami’s arm that is holding him down. “Be quite, you know you want this” He growls and takes his hand away, pulling back just long enough to force Tjaden’s legs behind his head and thrusts his penis into Tjaden’s ass. Tjadne lets out a loud cry and screams for help, but he knows no one can hear. 

“STOP! PLEASE!” Tjaden says through his sobs, he can feel his ass bleeding, his entire body shaking. He hates this, he never should have came here.

“You know you want this, I’ve seen the way you look at me, its absolutely disgusting” Kami growls as he thrusts hard into Tjaden, before cumming. He pulls out and cleams himself off “I’ve gotta go to work.” Kami grabs his work clothes and leaves Tjaden there on his bed.

Tjaden curls into a ball after grabbing his pants and getting his phone out, he can’t stop crying he doesn’t know what to do, everything hurts, he feels dirty and betrayed. He feels sick to his stomach. He gets his phone out and texts Gilbert. ‘Please come pick me up from Kami’s…I can’t drive right now’ he knows he is too emotional and hurt to drive, he’ll just have someone pick his car up later, there is no way he is never seeing Kami again…he doesn’t know if he should tell anyone..what if they think he’s lying…he always hears how people say ‘men can’t get raped’ and honestly who ever believes that is a huge asshole…this is the worst feeling he’s felt in a long time. He wants to die…


End file.
